Different possibilities regarding the combination of single articles into larger packs are already known. Beverage containers are, for example, combined and packed to packs of four, six or more containers mostly by means of shrink films. The production of packs is usually necessary, since packs are the most frequently used sales units for beverage container and bottles made of PET plastics. The packs are in parts combined once more for transport purposes and/or arranged in layers and palletized.
The shrink films used for the production of known packs are themselves produced in certain production steps which require a relatively high need of energy. Besides, the used film causes high production costs, costs for supply and for the handling as well as for later disposal, since said films are no longer needed after the sale. Likewise, the machinery equipment for the supply of the so called film wrapping modules and other handling stations causes high investment costs. Finally, the supply of the so called shrinking tunnel, wherein the film, which is wrapped around the packs, is shrunk around the bottles by means of hot air supply, also requires relatively major capital investment.
Furthermore the containers can be held together and combined with each other to one pack by means of a so called strapping. The strapping pulls the containers together, thereby stabilizing the pack. To take containers out of the pack, the pack needs to be opened by severing the strapping from the pack. The strapping is usually either pulled off or cut off. To guarantee a stabile pack the strapping is applied around the containers with a certain tension or pre-stress. Because of this applied pre-stress the strapping tends to loosen in a whip-like manner. This can be very inconvenient for the person opening the pack. It is furthermore unpractical for the user that the strapping can only hardly be released or severed without the help of additional tools.
A pack made from several bottles is known from DE 1 457 489 A, wherein said bottles are held together by means of endless strips in order to form a package. A handle serves for carrying the package.
A grid like plastic structure for the fixation of beverage containers and for the formation of packs is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,123 A. The structure comprises connecting rips formed as loops that run between the fixation ribbons of the grid and that are used as gripping sections for easily holding the packs.
A further pack arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,486 A. Rows of three or six bottles or tins are fixed by cardboard pieces in combination with strapping bands, thereby forming bigger packs. The cardboard pieces are hereby placed on top of the bottles or tins.